


is it okay? (it's not)

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: If Seokmin kept telling himself everything was fine, then maybe soon enough it would be.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 8





	is it okay? (it's not)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my brain to write my history essay but instead, it came up with this angsty fic.

It was okay, Seokmin told himself.

It was okay that Soonyoung was spending more time with Hyunsik than he was with him. 

It was okay that they didn’t see each other as often anymore except when they were in their friend groups.

It was okay that Soonyoung was always smiling and laughing whenever he was with Hyunsik.

It was okay that Soonyoung hardly even smiled whenever he was with Seokmin anymore.

It was okay that Seokmin felt lonely and isolated from not only Soonyoung but the rest of his friend group.

It was okay that he saw Soonyoung hugging Hyunsik tightly, the two swaying side to side in their embrace, taking each other in.

It was okay that instead of hugging Soonyoung, Seokmin simply pulled the blanket around himself tighter when he felt cold or forgotten.

It wasn’t okay when he saw Soonyoung kissing Hyunsik greedily, their hands caressing each other thoroughly, their bodies pressed close up against each other as if oxygen wasn’t a necessity for them anymore.

It wasn’t okay when Soonyoung came home to their shared apartment that night and kissed Seokmin with the same lips he placed on Hyunsik and told the younger that he still loved him.

It was okay, Seokmin thought as he cried himself to sleep on the floor beside their bed while his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully in their bed. It was okay to admit that his and Soonyoung’s relationship was broken and crumbling away.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this fic looking at the word 'okay' makes me a bit nauseous for some reason.


End file.
